Automated banking machines may include a card reader that operates to read data from a bearer record such as a user card. Automated banking machines may operate to cause the data read from the card to be compared with other computer stored data related to the bearer or their financial accounts. The machine operates in response to the comparison determining that the bearer record corresponds to an authorized user, to carry out at least one transaction which may be operative to transfer value to or from at least one account. A record of the transaction is also often printed through operation of the automated banking machine and provided to the user. Automated banking machines may be used to carry out transactions such as dispensing cash, the making of deposits, the transfer of funds between accounts, account balance inquiries, the payment of bills, the cashing of checks, the purchase of money orders, the purchase of stamps, the purchase of tickets, and the purchase of phone cards. The types of banking transactions a customer can carry out at an automated banking machine are determined by the capabilities of the particular banking machine, the capabilities of the system in which it is connected, and the programming of the machine by the entity responsible for its operation.
Other types of automated banking machines may be operated in other types of environments. For example certain types of automated banking machines may be used in a customer service environment, such as by service providers in a transaction environment (such as a bank) to carry out financial transactions. For example, certain types of automated banking machines may be used for purposes of counting and storage of currency notes, other financial instrument sheets, or other items that are received from or which are to be given to a customer, the dispensing of notes or other sheets, the imaging of checks or other financial instruments, and other types of transactions. Other types of automated banking machines may be used to validate items which provide the customer with access, value, or privileges, such as tickets, vouchers, checks, or other financial instruments. Other examples of automated banking machines may include machines which are operative to provide users with the right to merchandise or services in an attended or a self-service environment.
Some types of automated banking machines may be operated by merchants to carry out commercial transactions. These transactions may include, for example, the acceptance of deposit bags, the receipt of checks or other financial instruments, the dispensing of rolled coin, or other transactions required by merchants.
A common type of self-service automated banking machine used by consumers or customers is an automated teller machine (“ATM”). For purposes of this disclosure an automated banking machine, automated transaction machine, or an automated teller machine shall be deemed to include any machine that can be operated to automatically carry out transactions involving transfers of value.
Automated banking machines may include various types of transaction function devices. These devices are operated to carry out transactions. Different types of automated banking machines include different types of devices. Different types of devices enable an automated transaction machine to carry out different types of transactions. For example, some types of automated machines include a depository for accepting deposits while other automated machines do not. Some machines have a “touch screen” while others have separate displays and input buttons. Automated banking machines can also be fitted with devices such as cash and coin acceptors, statement printers, check validators, currency bill or note acceptors, thumb print readers, and other types of devices, while other machines do not include such devices.